Tears
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Ms Sinclair is crying, and Kevin needs to try and make her stop. After coming out from the abyss, he's doing the same thing with young Lady Sharon.


**Author Notes:**

My neice Skye was crying one day... and I tried my hardest to make her stop! AHaha. I did eventually.

:D

**Warning:** A little angst. But cuteness! heehe. A little OOC. (Please don't think Xerxes/Kevin is a perv. Ahaha..)

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own perfessional stuff? Nooo.

~**Ms Sinclair/Kevin.** _Lady Sharon/XerxesBreak._

* * *

><p><span>Kevin's POV.<span>

She was crying hysterically. The albino didn't know what to do, they were both sitting on the floor.  
>"Why.. uhm.. are you crying?" He asked her gently, she looked at him while tear bubbles continued to pop and stream down her face.<p>

She started to sniffle again, her cheeks puffed up and she bit her lip. "Whhaaa!" She let out another cry.

He was startled and fell backwards, his eyes widened and heart pounded inside his chest.

"What do I do?" He asked himself rapidly.

She was wiping her tears away with her sleeves, he thought she was adorable but at the moment. It was his job to take care of her.

"Do you want some candy?" He asked her, a candy pop appeared from his sleeve, she stared at it but then started to bawl again.

He sighed putting the candy back into his coat, and tried to think of more stragedies on calming a child down.

I know, he thought. Crawling over to her toys and bringing them to her, she stared at them in the box. He smiled happily; but when she threw him the ball and he fell backwards, she again was crying.

He sighed dreadfully.

I thought kids liked toys? He asked himself again, and looked around the room for something different.

It was raining outside, maybe that's why Ms Sinclair was crying, she loves to go outside. And her parents aren't around to keep her calm, he sighed yet again for the third time.

"K-Kevin.." He turned, hearing the small whimpers of the child. "M-Make the rain s-stop!" She asked him, he looked out the window and frowned at her request.

"I can't.. it falls on it's own," He told her, she was now hyperventilating again, more tears poured from her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, what do I do?" He asked again, biting his nails.

An idea popped into his head, he sighed.

**~5 minutes later~**

He was on all fours, and Ms Sinclair was on top of him. He sighed at the dreadful idea he came up with, since she couldn't go outside, he could amuse her in different ways.

He was some kind of horse to her, and she put a rope around his neck and he was crawling around the room as she giggled.

"What is wrong with m-ighkk" She choked him, as she giggled and didn't seem to notice.

"Kevin? Are you alright your going red?" She asked him when he fell over.

* * *

><p><span>After coming out of the Abyss. ~Break's POV.<span>

A shorter haired albino man was in some sort of situation which reminded him of someone else.

His one eye was gone, and he was wearing different clothing.

Staring down a young Lady Sharon as she cried on and on, something about her cake falling from the table.

Even though Xerxes had given her his cake, she didn't want it but the one that fell onto the pavement.

"Whhaaa... " She cried, Xerxes watched her cry; frightened for his life.

"I can't fix it.. it fell," Came his sullen reply, she glared at him and continue to cry.

"Xerxes-nii.. your useless," She said to him, Xerxes sighed as his doll Emily cackled next to him, she was also frightened.

"Do you want Emily?" He asked, the doll was all of a sudden in her face. But Lady Sharon glared at it and swatted it away from her, the doll fell next to Lady Sharon's cake.

Both looked at it,"We're even!" Xerxes smirked, Lady sharon pouted and again was crying.

He sighed and got onto his knee and hands. "Get on please," He commanded, she didn't get it but got on him anyways.

All afternoon, he was her pony and she forgot about the cake.

Emily was calling for Break the entire time.

~The end.

* * *

><p><span>Author Notes:<span>

My neice is too small for horse riding! Ahaha.

But she has a small skooter thing! She laughs hysterically on it! Anyways..

Yeah...

Hopefully it's not too bad!

~Review if needed! But I would appreciate it! Ahaha.


End file.
